Second Cake & Unexpected Party
by Yuno Tetsugami
Summary: Bagaimanakah perasaan Kagami yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya menerima kejutan ulang tahun dari orang-orang terdekatnya? Kagami T/Kuroko T/Seirin Team/GOM/Takao K/Yukio K/Himuro T/Reader. Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, and many more... Special fic. for Kagami Taiga's birthday. HAPPY BASUDEI KAGAMI. mind to RnR?


_**SECOND CAKE & UNEXPECTED PARTY**_

 ** _By : YunDaiChan_**

 ** _Pair : Kagami Taiga X Readers_**

 ** _Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC-maybe, etc._**

* * *

 _ **Hak dan Kepemilikan Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 ** _Tapi FF ini milik saya_**

* * *

 **Kagami T./Kuroko T./Seirin team/Gom/Takao K./Yukio K./Himuro T./ Readers**

* * *

 **SECOND CAKE & UNEXPECTED PARTY**

 **By: YunDaiChan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

* * *

.

.

Kau duduk di dalam restoran seorang diri, ditemani segelas jus yang berada di atas meja serta kue tart yang sudah kau buat sendiri dalam kotak dan berbalut bungkusan cantik berwarna merah. Kau merasa bosan sambil menopang wajahmu dengan kedua tanganmu—menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya sudah sampai 30 menit yang lalu.

"tch, bisa-bisanya si- _baka_ itu terlambat dan membuatku menunggu selama ini" gumammu lalu meminum jus di depanmu.

.

.

Kau mulai kesal kemudian melirik jam dinding restoran yang sudah menunjukkan lewat jam delapan malam. Lalu kau memeriksa ponsel mu sambil memeriksa daftar kontak disana. kemudian mengetik sesuatu berupa pesan untuk seseorang dari salah satu kontakmu.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Di dalam maji burger, dua orang pemuda dimana yang satunya bersurai merah sedang asyik menyantap burger dengan jumlah yang tidak biasa serta yang satunya lagi bersurai biru yang menikmati vanilla shakenya—mereka berdua duduk dengan meja yang sama.

 _Beep Beep…_

 _The blue-headed-boy_ memeriksa ponselnya yang bergetar, lalu membaca pesan yang didapat dari seseorang.

"Kagami-kun, kau ada janji dengan [name]-san malam ini?" Tanya pemuda itu pada teman yang duduk didepannya—langsung menelan bulat-bulat burger di mulutnya.

" Kau tahu darimana Kuroko?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan nada cemas, dia baru ingat kalau ada janji denganmu malam ini.

"Barusan aku mendapatkan pesan dari [name]-san…"

Belum sempat Kuroko melanjutkan omongannya, Kagami langsung merebut ponsel Kuroko dan langsung membaca pesan yang dimaksud

 _'_ _Kuroko-kun, tolong katakan pada Taiga bahwa aku pulang karena sudah lelah menunggunya selama satu jam lebih di restoran xxxxxxx , aku juga sudah mencoba menghubunginya namun ponselnya tidak aktif, dan sampaikan juga untuk tidak usah menemuiku.'_

"Sepertinya [name]-san juga menghubungiku selama kita latihan tadi tapi aku tidak mendengarnya" lanjut Kuroko.

Kagami memukul jidatnya sendiri—lalu langsung meletakkan ponsel Kuroko di meja.

"Kuroko, aku pergi dulu…burgernya buat kau saja."

* * *

Dengan wajah cemas dan Kagami bergegas meninggalkan Kuroko. Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datarnya memandangi temannya yang langsung menghilang meninggalkan maji burger meskipun dalam hatiya juga bertanya-tanya.

 _Baka…bakaa, aku benar-benar lupa ada janji dengan [name] hari ini._

Kagami berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju rumahmu sambil mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Tak berapa lamapun Kagami memasuki kompleks rumahmu dan dari kejauhan dia bisa melihatmu sedang berjalan sendirian, dia mengetahui kalau memang itu adalah kau. Kagami meneriaki namamu.

"oii…[name]…"

Kau mengenali suara itu. Suara seorang lelaki yang telah mengisi hatimu, meskipun dia menyebalkan dan kurang peka mengenai perasaan namun dia adalah orang yang sangat perhatian dikala kau sedang tertimpa masalah dan perhatiannya itu hanya ditunjukkan untukmu.

Namun, kali ini benar-benar berbeda kau merasa muak pada lelaki itu yang bisa-bisanya telah melupakan janji pertemuan kalian malam ini dan telah membuatmu menunggu dalam waktu yang lama pula, karena malam ini kau ingin menghadiahkannya kue ulang tahun buatanmu sendiri. Dan ini merupakan hal yang pertamakali untukmu ingin merayakan ulang tahun kekasihmu itu.

Kau mendengar dia memanggil namamu beberapa kali, namun kau tidak berniat untuk menoleh atau menghentikan langkahmu.

"[name]…maafkan aku" dan tiba-tiba kau kaget merasa seseorang memelukmu dari belakang dan menghentikan langkahmu. Namun...

 _BUKK_

Sesuatu yang kau bawa terjatuh dari tanganmu secara tidak sengaja karena terkejut akibat pelukan yang tiba-tiba kau dapatkan itu.

Kagami yang sedang berdiri di belakangmu sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangmu menoleh pada sesuatu berbentuk kotak yang barusaja didengarnya terjatuh.

"[name] a…apa itu?" Tanya Kagami.

Dan kau hanya terdiam membatu memandangi kue yang telah kau buat susah payah hanya untuk pria menyebalkan yang memelukmu saat ini.

Kau melepaskan pelukan Kagami dengan perlahan kemudian kau berjongkok lalu kau membuka kotak itu bermaksud melihat keadaan isinya.

Mata Kagami membulat melihat isi kotak yang telah kau buka itu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka—perasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini melihat namanya tertera di kue tart berbentuk lingkaran itu beserta krim yang bertuliskan _happy birthday_. Namun keadaan kue itu sangat buruk—buruk sekali.

Kagami meremas rambutnya sendiri, lalu ikut berjongkok di hadapanmu sambil memandangi kue itu. _Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengingat ulang tahunku._ Dia bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini. Kalian berdua dalam keadaan diam satu sama lain, keadaan disekitarpun sangat sepi dan gelap namun kalian diterangi oleh lampu jalan yang tepat berada dekat kalian.

Tak lama kemudian Kagami melihat titik-titik air yang berjatuhan dari wajahmu serta mendengar isakan kecil tangismu. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Kagami frustasi dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"[name]~ma…maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa janjiku, pe…pelatih tiba-tiba menyuruh kami latihan basket…jadi…kumohon…" _alasanmu benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan 'bakagami'_ Kagami menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Dan kau masih terdiam dan tunduk sambil mengeluarkan airmata itu. Dan hal itu mengarahkan tangan Kagami memegangi wajahmu lalu perlahan mengangkat wajahmu dan mempertemukan pandangan kalian berdua.

Kagami benar-benar tidak tahan melihatmu memandangnya dengan mata yang basah itu. Lalu kau menjauhkan tangannya dan kembali menunduk. Kagami mendengus.

Langsung saja kedua tangannya memegangi wajahmu yang tertunduk itu.

"[name]…kumohon katakanlah sesuatu dan b..berhentilah menangis, aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya.."

"Kau bodoh…" itulah hal pertama yang kau katakan.

"Iya aku memang bodoh dan sangat bodoh sampai-sampai melupakan janjiku pada orang yang sangat kusayangi…" ingin sekali kau tersenyum mendengar kata terakhir itu namun kau mengurungkan niatmu.

"Sudahlah…Taiga, sekarang aku mau pulang." Kau benar-benar tidak _mood_ melihat wajahnya saat ini lalu kau menjatuhkan kedua tangan Kagami dari wajahmu. Dan langsung kau berdiri melangkahkan kakimu dan berniat meninggalkannya yang masih jongkok begitu saja.

Namun kau menghentikan langkahmu karena tangan Kagami menarik lenganmu. Lalu kau menoleh kebelakang—kemudian Kagamipun berdiri.

"Aku…tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, kau sudah merencanakan ini kan [name]?"

Dan kau hanya diam begitu saja.

"Kau…kau pantas marah padaku [name] karena aku…akulah yang telah mengacaukannya maka aku yang akan membayarnya, kumohon…kau bisa meminta apapun padaku…" kata Kagami sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan menggenggam erat lengamu seolah tak ingin kau pergi secepat itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Taiga…lagipula aku tidak marah kok… _Aku hanya kecewa._ Aku sudah harus pulang…ini sudah malam Taiga…" Dan kau berniat melepaskan pegangan Kagami dari tanganmu. Namun tiba-tiba saja…

Kagami menarik lenganmu lalu dengan cepat mengangkat badanmu dan kini kau berada dalam gendongannya ala _bridal style._ Dan wajahmu pun bersemu merah akibat tindakan yang tak terduga itu.

"Hey…Taiga…turunkan aku…" Kau memberontak minta diturunkan sambil memuku-mukul dadanya—meskipun pukulanmu itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Dan dia hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan.

"Hey… _Bakagami_ Aku mau pulang…" kau meninggikan suaramu.

"Tidak [name]…aku siap bertanggung jawab karena telah menculikmu hingga larut malam" Kata Kagami yang masih melihat ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padamu.

"Tch… _baka_ " ketusmu. Lalu kau membenangkan wajahmu di dada bidangnya. Dan aroma keringat _sexy_ Kagami tercium olehmu.

.

.

* * *

Sampailah kalian di taman yang tidak jauh dari kompleks rumahmu. Dan masih ada beberapa pasangan disana yang sedang menikmati moment mereka entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dalam cahaya remang-remang.

Kagami menurunkanmu dari gendongannya dikala dia menemukan kursi taman yang masih kosong. Kalian berduapun duduk dalam keheningan. Dan kau membuka pembicaraan.

"Taiga…" Lirihmu sambil memandang kedepan. Kagami menoleh padamu.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf [name]" Tanya Kagami heran.

"Kue itu…aku sendiri yang membuatnya…aku membuatnya semampuku…itu adalah hadiahku untukmu, tapii aku…"

"Tidak…" Kagami memotong pembicaraanmu.

"Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu [name], ini salahku…dan, aku sangat bersyukur karena baru kali ini ada yang mengingat ulang tahunku, itu saja sudah cukup [name]…"

"Pffttt…hahaha" dan kaupun terkekeh ala Takao mendengar pernyataan Kagami. Kagami yang melihatmu heran tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Huuff….perlahan kau mengatur nafasmu. "Jadi ini pertamakalinya ada yang mengingat ulangtahunmu Taiga?" tanyamu sambil tersenyum menoleh padanya. Dan Kagami hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

Lalu kau beranjak dari kursi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kagami.

"Kau tunggulah disini Taiga, aku akan segera kembali…"

"Aku ikut" Kagami ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak…tidak, aku akan membawa hadiah untukmu jadi kau tunggu disini…kumohon." Katamu.

"Baiklah…jangan lama-lama." Kagami duduk kembali

.

.

Tak lama kemudian kau kembali sambil membawa sesuatu di tanganmu.

"Taiga…ini untukmu…" Kagami heran dari mana kau mendapatkan kue coklat berbentuk bundar yang ukurannya seperti cangkir. Kue itu berlapis dua lapisannya menggunakan cream berwarna putih dan di atasnya juga dihiasi cream berwarna putih serta dua buah cerry masih dalam kotak yang atasnya transparan. Kue yang terlihat sederhana namun imut.

"Kau…dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" Kagami menoleh padamu.

"Hmm…Aku tadi melihat toko kue dekat taman ini" Lalu kau mengeluarkan sebuah lilin hiasan berwarna merah.

"Ettoo…oh" Lalu kau berdiri lagi dari tempatmu sambil melihat kesekeliling.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau cari [name]…? Tanya Kagami mendengus.

Dan tiba-tiba kau pergi kearah seorang pria yang duduk di bangku lain sambil menghisap rokok. Kagami yang melihatmu ikut berdiri memperhatikan jangan sampai hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padamu. Dia melihatmu sedang berbicara pada pria itu—lalu pria itu mengeluarkan korek gasnya dan mengarahkannya pada kue coklat yang kau bawa.

* * *

Setelah membungkuk dan berterimakasih pada pria itu kemudian kau kembali ke Kagami sambil membawa lilin yang menyala pada kue itu.

Kau membungkukkan badanmu dihadapan Kagami yang sedang duduk memandangmu terkejut lalu kau mendekatkan wajahmu ketelinga Kagami lalu berbisik.

"Happy Birthday Taiga…aku menyayangimu" lalu sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Kagami.

Lalu kau duduk disebelah Kagami yang sedang _blusing_ melihatmu—masih dalam ekspresi bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Oey…Baka…!" Sontak Kagami kaget dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"…aa..[name]…aku…"

"Cepatlah Taiga tiup lilinnya dan buatlah permohonan sebelum lilinnya mati."

"Aaa…haii" lalu Kagami menutup matanya beberapa detik kemudian meniup lilin itu.

Setelah itu kau memperlihatkan senyum manismu. Melihat itu Kagami langsung menarikmu dalam pelukannya. Dan kau merasakan tubuh Kagami bergetar serta terdengar isakan tangisnya yang tertahan.

"Hikhh…T…terima kasih [name]..."

"Taiga…kau..?" kau mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kagami namun dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya—bahkan membuatmu agak sesak napas.

"Kenapa kau menangis Taiga…?

"Biarkan begini…hikh…aku..tidak ingin kau melihatku menangis…hikh..aku, aku sangat bahagia [name]…hikhh…ini pertamakalinya dalam hidupku…hikhh.."

.

.

Kau membiarkan Kagami menangis dibahumu lalu membelai surainya dengan sayang. Kau memang tidak melihat wajahnya yang sedang menangis namun kau bisa merasakan jika dia menangis bahagia meskipun dia yang sifatnya keras kepala, menyebalkan serta selalu berpikiran pendek dalam hal apapun namun hatinya tetap bisa luluh dan masih memiliki sisi kelembutannya.

Mengingat Kagami yang hidup sendiri karena ditinggal kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk bekerja jadi wajar saja dia menangis malam ini karena pertamakali baginya seseorang mengingat dan mengucapkan selamat untuk ulang tahunnya.

Kagami mengangkat kepalanya dari bahumu lalu mengusap air matanya—kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Dan kau terpaku melihat wajah Seorang Kagami Taiga yang habis menangis.

"hhfftt…Kau terlihat aneh kalau kau menangis…hahaha" Kagami hanya memandangmu yang sedang menertawainya.

Namun kau berhenti tertawa dikala tangan Kagami meraih dagumu dan tatapan kalian bertemu. Tatapan mata Kagami yang biasanya tajam bak harimau kini berubah penuh kasih sayang dan tatapan yang terlihat begitu tulus dari biasanya.

Kau terpaku memanatap mata itu sampai kau tidak sadar bahwa bibir Kagami kini menempel dibibirmu—ciuman yang begitu ringan. Bibir mu dan bibirnya masih menempel hingga kau merasakan ciuman Kagami mulai bergerak dibibirmu seolah memintamu untuk membalas ciuman itu. Perlahan kau memisahkan bibir atas dan bawahmu yang tadinya bersatu—akhirnya memberi kesempatan pada Kagami memainkan ciumannya dibibir bawahmu—tak lama ciuman itu menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang lembut antara bibir kalian berdua, kau membalas melumat lembut bibir Kagami lalu kau meletakkan kedua tanganmu dipundak Kagami.

Ciuman yang lembut itupun berubah menjadi lebih dalam, kau merasakan lidah Kagami memaksa masuk kedalam mulutmu dan kau membiarkannya. Kau ikut menikmati permainan lidah Kagami yang bermain di dalam mulutmu, sesekali kau meremas pundak Kagami akibat efek memabukkan yang kau terima dari ciuman itu.

"Nngghhh…"desahan nafas serta erangan kecil kalian berdua menambah sensasi ciuman itu. Perasaan bahagia yang tersalurkan dalam permainan bibir dan lidah kalian yang menjadi satu. Tak lama kemudian Kagami melepaskan menghentikan ciumannya dan memberi jarak yang kecil antara bibirmu dan bibirnya. Kau merasakan bibirmu hangat dan basah. Kagami menempelkan dahinya dengan dahimu serta hidung mungilmu dengan hidungnya. Sambil memejamkan mata, kau dan Kagami merasakan deru nafas hangat masing-masing sambil menikmati momen kedekatan kalian berdua saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Taiga…" lirihmu dengan nada yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu [name]…aku benar-benar bersyukur memilikimu…"

Kagami menjauhkan jarak wajahnya. sambil memegangi pipimu dan memandangmu dalam-dalam. Kemudian Kagami kembali mendekatkan wajahnya—ingin menciummu lagi. Namun tiba-tiba…

.

.

* * *

 _TANJOUBI OMEDETOU…._

Kedatangan anggota tim basket seirin yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanmu dan merusak suasana romantismu dan Kagami.

Peeep…peeep…[Koganei dan Mitobe meniup terompet]

"oeey...aho, selamat ulang tahun [Hyuga memukul kepala Kagami].

"Happy birthday Bakagami…[Kata Riko sambil membawa kue tart]

"Kagami-kun selamat ulang tahun [Kuroko muncul tiba-tiba sambil mendekatkan nigou di wajah Kagami] …au…au…

"Waah…selamat ulang tahun yah, Kagami [Kiyoshi mengelus surai Kagami]

Izuki, Tsuchida, Fukuda, Furihata dan Kawahara ikut mengatakan selamat pada Kagami.

"Minna…kenapa kalian…" Kagami bingung kenapa tiba-tiba anggota clubnya datang entah darimana.

"Kuroko-kun memberitahu kami kalau ternyata kau ulangtahun hari ini" Kata Riko

Kagami menoleh pada Kuroko.

"Hai…Kagami-kun, saat kau meninggalkanku di _maji burger_ aku sempat bertanya-tanya dan akhirnya aku ingat kalau hari ini kau ulangtahun."

"Kami semua tidak akan melewatkan ulang tahunmu begitu saja…" Hyuga langsung memukul bahu Kagami.

"Ta…tapi bagaimana kalian tahu kami di sini?"

"Kau tidak usah banyak tanya—yang pasti kami sudah lama menemukan kalian disini, tapi kami membiarkan waktu untuk kalian berdua dulu"

"A..apa kalian melihat kami tadi..? Kagami agak malu karena baru saja kalian selesai ciuman. Dan wajahmupun memerah.

"tentu saja aho…"

"Aku baru tahu kalau Kagami-kun bisa menangis seperti itu…"

"Diamlah Kuroko-teme…"

"Baiklah minna kita nyalakan lilinnya" Kata Riko

"Anoo…tunggu sebentar pelatih, masih ada yang akan datang…"

.

.

"Ooii, _Doumo-ssu_ …" semua pandanganpun tertuju pada lelaki bersurai kuning yang sedang berlari bersama seseorang yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

"K…Kise…apa yang kau lakukan disini…? Tanya Kagami

"Huh? Kagamicchi _hidoi-ssu…,_ tentu saja kami ingin ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu, benarkan Kasamatsu senpai?"

"Yaa…itu benar"

"Aku yang mengajak mereka Kagami-kun" Kata Kuroko.

.

.

"Engg, ne-Muro-chin…seharusnya kita tidak usah ikut acara ini, kita pulang saja"

"Tatsuya, Murasakibara kalian juga…?" muncullah Himuro dan si titan ungu sambil membawa cemilannya seperti biasa.

"Happy Birthday Taiga" Himuro mengacak-acak surai Kagami.

"Aku membaca pesan Kuroko di ponsel Atsushi yang mengajaknya merayakan ulangtahunmu…tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkannya Taiga"

"Engg…aku hanya ingin makan kuenya" Lirih Murasakibara.

"Sebaiknya jangan lupakan kami- _nanodayo"_ Midorima juga muncul tiba-tiba bersama Takao yang merendeng gerobak.

"Mi…midorima…Takao?"

"Ini lucky itemmu Kagami…" Midorima menyerahkan boneka beruang dan bertuliskan Happy Birthday di bagian dada beruang itu. "Dan jangan berpikir bahwa aku peduli terhadap ulangtahunmu"

"pppffttt…hahahahaha, shin-chan sebenarnya sengaja membeli itu dijalan hanya untukmu…"

"Diamlah… _bakao.._ "

"Midorima-kun tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat tsundernya…"

"Hey…berhenti mengatakanku tsundere- _nanodayo"_

 _._

 _._

"Tetsu-kun…" tiba-tiba Momoi datang entah darimana langsung memeluk Kuroko.

"Momoi-san…"

"Tch, hari ini ulang tahunmu yaa…aku kemari karena paksaan Momoi…"

"Dai-chan, kau tidak boleh bilang begitu…"

"Aomine kau juga?"

Kagami benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba ingin ikut merayakan ulangtahunnya.

"Masih ada satu orang lagi…" kata Kuroko.

 _Hah…benarkah? Sudah pasti dia adalah…_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Akashi/kun/cchi/chin"

terima kasih sudah datang…" Akashi juga tiba-tiba muncul diikuti dengan aura yang agak aneh. Dan semua orang diam saat itu. _Bahkan dia juga datang?_

"Aku barusaja selesai les biola—lalu Kuroko mengajakku kesini" Kata Akashi sambil berjalan menuju Kagami.

"Kuucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Kagami-kun" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Aah…Arigatou, Akashi" Kagami menerima Uluran tangan Akashi.

"Yoosh… _minna-san_ kita mulai acaranya." Kata Riko yang membawa kue dan Izuki membantu menyalakan lilin dengan korek yang entah didapatnya darimana.

.

.

Semuanya menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday untuk Kagami termasuk kau.

"Kagami-kun tiup lilinnya"

Sebelum meniup lilinnya Kagami menggenggam tanganmu erat-erat—lalu menutup matanya sekejap kemudian meniup lilinnya.

Dan semua orangpun mengucapkan selamat untuk Kagami. Kalianpun berbagi kue di taman itu namun Kagami mengamankan kue pemberianmu—tak ingin orang lain memakannya. Pesta yang benar-benar tidak disangka oleh seorang Kagami Taiga, meskipun sederhana namun sangat berarti untuk dirinya Suasana yang benar-benar membahagiakan untuk Kagami merayakannya bersama orang-orang terdekatnya...

.

.

* * *

~ _Doumo, akhirnya saya kembali dengan fic special for Taiga's Birthday..._

 _Sebenernya ide fic ini terpisah, Second Cake cuman Kagami ama si Readers, Unexpected Party cuman Kagami sama temen-temennya._

 _Karena bingung mau publish yang mana akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menggabung saja._

 _jadi ceritanya biar sekalian si readers/ yang termasuk fans ikut ngerayain ultahnya Kagami *ngarep daah*_

 _dan saya juga agak bingung mau bikin endingnya kayak gimana. Bener-bener gak pinter bikin ending yang bagus._

 _._

 _._

 ** _~Well, Selamat Ulang Tahun suamiku..*plakk._**

 ** _ekhm...ekhm..tes..tess..._**

 ** _~Happy Birthday Kagami Taiga makin keren n sexy, fansmu makin banyak dan makin sayang sama kamu...nufufufufu..._**

 ** _Meskipun Kurobas udah tamat tapi kamu gak bakalan tamat dihati fansmu termasuk aku *nangis bombay*_**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Well, forgive me if you find many errors..._

 _and don't forget to give your fav and review about this fic *if you don't mind*_

 _._

.

* * *

 **~THANK YOU FOR READING~**

 **LOVE YAAA!**


End file.
